The present invention relates to a lighted serving tray and especially to a transparent tube mounted to the rim of a tray and having a plurality of lamps mounted inside the tube.
In the past, it has been common to provide a wide variety of serving trays which typically are circular with a flat bottom and a perimeter rim. This type of serving tray is carried by a waitress or other person serving drinks, hors d'oeuvres or the like. Frequently, the tray is utilized in areas of low light, such as in restaurants, private parties, bars, making it difficult for a patron to locate the waitress or to obtain service. The present invention provides for a tray having lights such as LED's, mounted within a transparent tube and is not shorted by the spillage of liquid from glasses or bottles on the tray. When a server is using the tray in a low light situation, they can turn on a switch to light up the lights so that patrons can readily locate a server to obtain service.
U.S. patents considered of interest to the present invention includes the Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,971, which shows an illuminates surgical tray for use by surgeons in viewing surgical materials. The Kinzie U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,508, shows an edge lighted article holder and specifically is directed towards a cup or glass holder which is edge lighted so that the articles being supported can be more readily viewed and identified. The Hurst U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,415, as well as the Pulles U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,959, and the Adler U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,616, all show lighted surfaces for supporting reading materials or other objects for use in better identification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,066 to Foss shows an optical fiber tray arrangement. None of the prior patents mentioned, however, deal with locating a waitress or other server by lighting the tray so as to be visible to others and which protects the lamps from damage during cleaning of the tray and from spilled liquid from containers carried on the tray.